


Before "To Be a Weapon"

by NewPrussia



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Multi, To Be A Weapon series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewPrussia/pseuds/NewPrussia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically the events that lead up to Loki joining the Avengers in "To Be A Weapon"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 of 5

**Loki's P.O.V.:**

Loki loved Frigga dearly. She was really the most attentive to him when he was a child. Odin didn’t really know how to connect with Loki, but that doesn't mean he didn't try. He truly did love Loki, he just connected much more with Thor as they were cut from the same cloth. Frigga and Loki had this beautiful, sensitive, more artistic relationship. And this bond continued as Loki learned magic from his loving mother, Frigga.

Loki still felt heartache. Knowing that in his last moments with his mother, he had fought with

her. He remembered it all too well, as if it had happened just moments ago.

~*~*~*~*~

_"Odin continues to bring me new friends. How thoughtful."_

__

_"The books I sent, do they not interest you?"_

__

_Loki turned to his mother as they stood in his cell. "Is that how I'm to wile away eternity, reading?"_

__

_"I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable, Loki."_

__

_"Have you? Does Odin share your concern? Does Thor? It must be so inconvenient for them asking after me day and night."_

__

_"You know full well that your actions have brought you here."_

__

_"My actions. I was merely giving truth to the lie that I've been fed my entire life, that I was born to be a king."_

__

_"A king? A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?"_

__

_"A mere handful compared to the numbers Odin has taken himself."_

__

_"Your father-"_

__

_Before the Allmother could finish speaking, Loki interrupted her. "He's not my father!"_

  
_"Then am I not your mother?"_

__

_Loki hesitated for a moment. "You're not."_

__

_Tears welled up in Frigga's eyes and she smiled at her son sadly. "Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself."_

_She took a step towards him and extended her hands. Loki went to touch her hand but his hand went right through hers, as she was only a hologram. He looked at the hologram with sadness as it disappeared._

~*~*~*~*~

Knowing that he had played a part in Frigga's death, even though it wasn't intentional, made him feel all the more guilty. For had he not told that Kursed to take the stairs to the left, then the Kursed may not have made it's way to the room in which Frigga was in. Maybe if he hadn't said anything, Frigga would still be alive.

**General P.O.V.:**

But if one looks at it in a certain way, then they just might thank Loki for his mistake.

Frigga's death is what pulled the brothers together and it was emotive for both of them. If Frigga hadn't died, then the brothers never would've fought together.

Now the brothers were together again, but at such a considerable cost. It was a terrible sacrifice. Sad; that the only thing that brought the brother's together caused such a permanent heartbreak.

To say that the brothers were not pleased with themselves after the battle, however, would be a lie. They had avenged their mother's death, after all. Thor defeated Malekith and Loki killed the very same Kursed that had stabbed Frigga's heart.

For Loki, knowing he killed his adoptive mother's murderer brought the frost giant a sense of peace and relief, from the weight of his guilt. He would always carry it with him, but at least it had lessened.

**Thor's P.O.V.:**

It wasn't too long before Loki had healed from the wounds that he had obtained in the battle of Svartalfheim. The very same battle in which he and the god of thunder had fought valiantly against the Dark Elves. However, Loki had been injured.

Thor had to leave his brother behind, as he could not carry his brother's everywhere he went, for it would jeopardize the mission of defeating Malekith. After all, Thor would not be able to fight to his full extent if he was constantly worrying for his brother's safety.

Luckily, Heimdall saw everything and sent one of Asgard's warriors to assist Loki. As soon as Thor saw his brother and the guard being teleported away by the Bifrost, he and Jane had continued on the mission by themselves.

**  
  
**

When Thor received word that his brother was completely healed, he made haste for Asgard to see him.

To his dismay however, Loki had been returned to his cell as soon as he was well. It seemed that his brother would not be released from his punishment as Thor had hoped. Did he not deserve at least some leniency after all that he had done, for not just Asgard but all of the Nine Realms, in the battle against the Dark Elves?

Thor planned to correct this.

He walked through Frigga's garden and stopped for a moment as he approached an unfamiliar statue. It had been quite some time since he last visited the gardens. Curiously, he approached the statue.

It was new and exquisitely done. Thor gazed at it in awe.

It was a lifesize statue of Frigga. A memorial to his mother, in honor of her sacrifice. It was clearly made by the finest sculpture in all of Asgard. It captured her beauty and grace perfectly. Her lips were in a small, gentle smile; a smile that Thor missed dearly.

He held back the tears. How he wished he could go back and relive his moments with Frigga when he was just a young boy, as he now cherished those memories so.

He knew his brother felt the same way. The thought of his brother reminded him of the reason he had been walking through the gardens in the first place.

To reach the throne room.

He took one last look at the statue of his mother and said, "I will fix this mother. I swear, that I will find a way to heal Loki's damaged heart and help him find himself again. You have my word."

As he walked off in the direction of the throne room, he could have sworn he heard Frigga's voice softly say into the breeze, "I know you will, Thor. I know you will."


	2. Part 2 of 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed in quite a few fanfictions that they seem to like making Odin the villian  
> So I'm making him a good guy! XD  
> Plus, I kinda like Odin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has Odin's POV in it
> 
> Also, here are my reasons for liking Odin (It continues into the end notes):  
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> Let's talk about Odin and his relationship with Loki.  
> Do you hate Odin or do you like him? Why?  
> Do you think Odin is to blame? Or Loki? Or maybe both? Why?  
> Here's what I think.  
> And I am quoting this from an roleplay I'm doing with a friend of mine. It's set in the Avengers movie. This bit of the roleplay takes place in the scene in Germany where Loki is making his whole 'you were made to be ruled' speech and where Loki fought Steve.  
> This is what I said to Loki (yes, me. We're doing ourselves in this roleplay and we've made ourselves legal don't worry lol) when everyone was kneeling.  
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
> I say in a very good Loki voice, but using a mocking tone say, "Oh woe is me! I am so unloved and all I want is to have a throne! Boohoo."   
> Then I go back to talking normally and snap in an annoyed tone, "Oh, cry me a river!" Then I proceed to say in a serious tone, "See, here's the thing, sweetheart. That whole 'I am Loki of Asgard, I am burdened with glorious purpose, I am a god! You were all made to be ruled. I was born to be a king. Odin never loved me enough! Everyone always favors Thor' attitude of yours, makes me not sympathize you or make me want to let you be king. It doesn't make me think you're so 'amazing and burdened with glorious purpose'. It does the opposite actually. If anything, it makes me pity you. If anything, you're more of an idiot than your brother."  
> Then I proceed to state, "As far as I can tell, you're brother is definitely going to be a better king than you. Unlike you, he's actually mature and realistic. You are acting like an immature adult. Thor cares about others and wants to protect the ones he loves. All you care about is yourself and don't care if you hurt anyone. Instead of being thankful for what you have, you want more. You should be grateful that Odin was kind enough to take you in and raise you as his own. He loved you as his own child but as the Allfather, he cannot show it. Ever wonder why Odin spent more time with Thor than you? It's because as the Allfather, he had to show and teach his eldest son, Thor, how to be a good king. Odin has responsibilitys and because of that, he was unable to be with you even though he wanted to. In fact, he loved you so much that he didn't tell you the truth about your heritage because he didn't want you to feel any different and not hate yourself! He didn't give you the throne because you weren't his eldest son. Not because you're a frost giant. It's the law in Asgard that the first born son of the Allfather shall have the throne. He didn't give you Thor's hammer because you weren't ready for it like Thor wasn't ready to be king at that time. You were just too ignorant and blind to see how much Odin loved you. HE LOVED YOU SO MUCH THAT HE TRIED TO PROTECT YOU FROM THE TRUTH! And yet you were so unsatisfied that you decided to go behind everyone's backs and crash Thor's coronation and risked the lies of many Asgardians! You lied to your brother about Odin's death. You don't see Odin as your father but he is in fact, your father; for he raised you and cared for you as one of his own. And blinded by your rage and wanting to prove yourself, you tried to destroy your own race and killed your own biological father. Did you ever stop to think that just maybe, Odin was already proud of you?! When Thor saved your race and you were hanging over the bridge, instead of being brave and accepting your punishment, you took the cowardly way out and let go. That was completely selfish of you as you hurt the ones who loved you most."  
> "So my point is that you, Loki Odinson, is that you... Are an immature, cowardly, lying, ignorant, uncaring, self-obsessed, selfish little brat!" I yell. "People have had it worse than you. So you need to stop pitying yourself. And for these reasons, I feel no sympathy towards you. And you know what? I don't care if you're so pissed off at everything I just said about you in front of an entire crowd and probably humiliated you. And that'll you'll get soooo mad that you'll kill me. So you know what? I don't care. Go ahead. Kill me. Because I would rather die than be under your rule!" I bravely say.  
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thor eventually reached the throne room. He didn't bother knocking, just pushing the majestic doors open and walking inside.

The throne room was still damaged from the Dark Elves ship, but repairs were being made. A few pillars were still broken, but all of the debris was gone.

**Odin's P.O.V.:**

Odin sat on his damaged throne and watched his son with his one good eye. As Thor approached him, he could see a faint dark circle under his father's remaining eye. Ever since Frigga's passing, the Allfather had not been able to sleep as peacefully as he once had. He was still grieving for Frigga.

Sometimes, when he was alone, he would look at the stars in the night sky, wondering if his love was watching over him and their two sons from Valhala.

Other nights, he would stare at the pillow on the bed he had shared with his wife, where Frigga's head would rest as she would sleep next to him.

Not a single soul in Asgard knew that he kept Frigga's small, painted portrait inside a locket,  hidden deep within his pocket.

He felt guilt for Frigga's death. He never should have left her. Why didn't he leave some of the guards with her, to protect her. But he knew that even his guards were no match for the Kursed that killed his wife.

He was truly grateful to both Loki and Thor for destroying the Kursed and Malekith.

He was of no mind to pardon Loki. Much of Asgard still felt anger towards Loki for his actions on Midgard. Loki's actions could not be so easily forgiven. If they were to hear that Loki's punishment had ceased, they might riot. There would be chaos in Asgard.

The Allfather watched as his son came to a stop in front of his throne. The king of Asgard had a fairly good idea why Thor was here. No doubt, to talk about Loki.

But the Allfather decided to ask why Thor had come anyway. "Thor. What brings you back to Asgard so soon? I had thought you would be back on Midgard with Jane Foster."

Odin still didn't approve of his son's relationship with the Midgardian woman, mostly because he didn't want his son to be hurt.

He knew the lifespan of Midgardians. Short, compared to to the lifespans of the gods.

Jane would probably die of old age, while Thor stayed young in appearance, and he would be all alone. His heart would be broken.

He didn't want that for his son. He, like all of Asgard, knew that Sif had eyes for Thor. Odin wanted a woman with the lifespan of an Asgardian to be with his son, and Sif would make a fine wife.

But it was too late now. Odin had already given Thor his blessing. He could only hope that his son wouldn't take Jane's death to hard when the time came.

Odin cleared his head of those thoughts and directed his attention back to Thor.

**Thor's P.O.V.:**

"Father," Thor began. "Why has Loki been returned to his cell? Did he not help me defeat Malekith and the Dark Elves?"

"I suspected this was why you have come. Despite Loki's previous good deeds, he is still guilty for his actions on Midgard. As such, he must remained punished and in his cell."

"Can you not lessen his punishment? Does he not at least deserve to have his punishment made less severe?"

"If you were the Allfather, then you would be able to make the final decisions. But as you are not the Allfather, you cannot."

Thor thought for a moment before speaking again. "Father. If I may have your permission to make a suggestion-"

"You don't need my permission. You'll just say it anyway," Odin said, with just the slightest sense of humor.

"Perhaps I can take Loki to Midgard with me and have him stay in brother Stark's tower. He may not be allowed to leave the tower unless he is given permission to and if he causes any trouble and uses his magic for any nefarious purpose, he will be punished. The Avengers will be staying in the tower as well. If anything goes wrong, we can defeat him. We have once before."

Odin hesitated. No doubt, the people would be thrilled to have Loki out of Asgard. And if Loki wasn't there, then he would have less things to worry about, thus relieving the stress a little. But would the Avengers be able to handle Loki? He could be such a handful. But they had defeated him once before so.

Odin sighed. "Very well. But he must stay with you at all costs. And if I hear from Heimdall that Loki is doing anything out of reason, there will be consequences. He will get one chance. If he fails to comply in any way, I will have no choice but to impose a much harsher sentence. Do you understand what I'm saying, Thor? Are you certain that you are willing to take on that responsibility?"

Thor nodded. "I am."

"Very well. Guards!" Odin shouted.

Two guards entered the throne room. "Yes, Allfather?"

"Draw forth the Warriors Three and Lady Sif," Odin instructed.

The guards quickly left to complete their task.

Odin looked back at his son. "The Warriors Three and Lady Sif shall accompany you to Loki's cell. They will escort you and Loki to Midgard through the Bifrost in case Loki causes any trouble."

Thor smiled to himself. The thought of introducing his friends to Lady Natasha and the others... Well, it would certainly be interesting. He had a feeling that Sif and Natasha would become good friends, as would Fandral and Tony. He could see Hogun getting along with Banner, as they both didn't talk very much.

"Thank you, father." Thor turned to leave but stopped when Odin spoke to him once more.

"Thor."

The god of thunder turned to face the king of Asgard.

"I hope that you will succeed in this plan of yours and that all goes well. See to it that Loki changes; for the better."

Thor nodded. "I will, father."

As Thor left the throne, he didn't hear Odin whisper, "I pray that you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it's a little harsh but I REGRET NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Why did Odin fall into Odin sleep?  
> I believe it was from the grief of having to banish Thor to Midgard and the feelings of regret for not telling Loki the truth sooner.  
> I truly believe that Odin tried his best to raise Loki, and that's all that matters in the end.  
> We cannot judge Odin until we have stepped into his shoes.  
> We don't know what it's like to be the Allfather.  
> We don't know what thoughts were running through his head.  
> We don't know his true feelings.  
> For those reasons, we cannot truly hate Odin until we have heard his side of the story or went through the experiences he has went through.  
> Not to mention, that in the end, it wasn't really Frigga who kept Loki's death sentence away from him  
> It was also Odin.  
> As the Allfather, he makes the final decision.   
> He could have ignored Frigga's words and yet he didn't.  
> Why?  
> Probably because Loki is still his son. He still loves Loki, but Loki is just lost to him now.  
> Loki is still his son.  
> After all, he loved him enough to keep the death sentence away from Loki.  
> And he agreed to let Frigga make Loki as comfortable as possible in his cell. Even though he could have said no.  
> Did no one see how he reacted when Loki came in, disguised of course, and told Odin that they found the body?   
> Did no one see that look of pain flash across his face?  
> These are the facts.  
> True, he did take Loki to try and make peace with the Frost Giants.   
> And yet, he didn't.  
> Why? Why didn't he use Loki to make peace with the Frost Giants? Why didn't he carry out his original plan?  
> Probably because he grew to love Loki as a son. And disregarded his original intentions and grew to care for Loki.  
> Think about that for a minute.  
> He never carried out his plan to use Loki to unite the kingdoms.  
> Think about that.  
> Also,   
> Think of all that Odin has gone through.  
> As Allfather, no doubt, he has many responsibilities and a lot of stress in his life.  
> He has to teach Thor to be king as he was his eldest son. Add that together with having to be the Allfather, and of course he wouldn't have been able to have spent as much time with Loki as he would of liked too.  
> And as the Allfather, showing emotions can be considered a weakness. He can't let his enemies think he's weak by showing how much he truly cares for his family or else he would risk putting Loki in danger as they could use that against him. Even Loki knows, as when he was disguised as Odin, that as the Allfather, he cannot tell Thor that he is proud of him as a father since he is the Allfather.  
> Even Loki knew that.  
> Odin had to go through the pain and grief of being forced to banish Thor to Midgard.   
> Do you really think he wanted to do that to his own son?  
> I don't think he did. But he had to teach Thor a lesson, and so he did.  
> Because discipline is important when raising a child.  
> When Loki discovered the truth, Odin tried to stop him, not wanting him to feel any different about himself.  
> Remember when Loki said, "What am I?" And Odin replied, "You are my son."  
> He does care for Loki.  
> Loki just twisted Odin's words.  
> Enough that the grief and guilt made him collapse and fall into Odin sleep.  
> Loki panicked at that point and called for the guards. So he really does care as well.  
> Frigga sees right through Odin, as she is very close to him. She told Loki that Odin really does love him. So he probably and very likely, does.  
> Remember the look of sadness on Odin's face when Loki let go and fell off the bridge?  
> He was grieving for Loki as well.  
> I can only imagine his astonishment when he learned that Loki was alive, and trying to take control of Midgard.   
> I can only imagine the emotions he must have been feeling.  
> Do you think he wanted to lock Loki up in his cell for all eternity?   
> I don't.  
> When Odin said that had he not taken Loki in, he wouldn't be there to hate him.   
> And he makes a point.  
> He saved Loki's life.  
> I will admit though, that Odin could have done a better job at raising Loki.  
> But Loki is also partly to blame as well, as I said in that epic burn I hit him with XD  
> But hey!   
> He did raise Loki and if he hadn't, then we probably wouldn't have the mischievous god of mischief we all know and love!  
> In the end, it all boils down to this.  
> Odin tried his best to raise Loki, and that's all that matters in the end.  
> And until we have stepped into Odin's shoes, we cannot truly have a reason to hate him or think we really know all about him.  
> Because we don't.  
> I'm trying to look at this as maturely as possible.   
> I hope you will all do the same


	3. Part 3 of 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow the rainbow Bridge  
> Follow the Rainbow bridge  
> follow follow follow follow follow the rainbow bridge XD  
> But yeah, Warriors Three, Sif, Thor and Loki going to see the Avengers

Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three, walked through the halls of the palace towards the prison cells, speaking to one another as they went.

"What?!" Fandral gasped. "What do you mean, 'We're taking Loki back to Midgard'? Surely you still remember what caused Loki to end up in his prison cell in the first place?"

"Of course I do," Thor said. "That's why I'm taking him to brother Stark's tower."

"And what good will that do against Loki?" Hogun said, finally speaking.

"Ah! The Silent Warrior speaks!" Volstagg laughed. Hogun simply ignored him and waited for Thor's reply.

"The Avengers and I have defeated my brother once before. We can do it again," was the god of thunder's reply.

"You can't trust him, Thor!" Sif said.

Sif still held a grudge against Loki. After all, Loki was the one who had cut off all her hair in her sleep. Her beautiful, golden hair. After a scolding, Loki went to the dwarves and had them make Sif new, golden hair. He used his magic to attach it to Sif's head, thus becoming her own golden strands of hair. But ever the trickster, Loki changed her hair color to brown. Thus, Sif's hair was it's current color from that day on.

"Still upset with Loki for giving you your dark hair, Lady Sif?" Fandral jested.

Not a moment later was Sif's sword pressed against Fandral's neck. "You should learn to hold your tongue, Fandral," she said, warning him not to speak another word about her hair.

Fandral gulped but didn't nod, out of fear of gaining a scratch, or worse, a cut, on his throat.

Seeing that she had gotten the point across, Sif returned her sword to it's place in it's sheath. Fandral gave a sigh of relief, his face pale. He then turned to glare at Volstagg and Thor, who had been chuckling at the sight of the poor Asgardian being threatened by Sif.

"Fandral, I thought you knew better than to tease Lady Sif," Volstagg jested.

Fandral glared at the large god, unamused. Truthfully, he was glad to recieve any sort of acknowledgment from Sif, be it good or bad. He did fancy her, after all. He always has. But he felt that she was too good for him, so he flirted with many women, partly to find one that suited his liking and also to see if could get any sort of jealous reaction from Sif. They never seemed to work though, as Sif didn't seem to care at all.

Thor chuckled but then stopped and said seriously, "No. I don't trust my brother, Lady Sif. But I wish I could. However, does he not deserve a second chance? After all, he risked his life in helping me defeat the Dark Elves."

Sif said nothing, merely sighing. She had a bad feeling about this whole thing. But then again, it could just be her dislike towards Loki talking.

~*~*~*~*~

"My, my. The Warriors Three, Sif and my brother come to see me? How delightful," Loki said sarcastically, as he watched them approach from inside his cell.

Thor said nothing as he lowered the shields that kept Loki inside of his cell.

"What's this? Have you come to join me or do you just need my help again?" Loki asked, hiding his confusion.

"We're taking you back to Midgard."

"Whatever for? Has your Midgardian taken a liking to me?" Loki smirked, teasing his brother.

"You're going to stay with me and the Avengers in Stark Tower as your new punishment," Thor explained.

Loki narrowed his eyes. "I refuse."

"You haven't a choice," Thor said, walking inside the cell and quickly putting a pair of handcuffs onto Loki, that would prevent him from using his magic.

Loki glared at his brother. "Must I repeat myself? I refuse to be with those insignificant mortals!"

As Thor took Loki out of his cell, Volstagg said to Loki in a jest, "What? Still upset about being defeated by some Midgardians, are you?"

Loki growled at him, "They won by chance."

"Of course," Volstagg laughed.

Loki scowled at him.

~*~*~*~*~

As they walked across the Rainbow Bridge towards the Bifrost, Loki sulked.

Thor was a little surprised at this. But he could see where Loki was coming from. He certainly wouldn't want to be forced to live in the same quarters with people that had ruined any plans he had.

As the walked inside the Bifrost, Heimdall looked down at them.

"Greetings, Heimdall," Fandral said. "We-"

"I already know why you are here," Heimdall interrupted.

"Of course you do," Fandral mumbled.

Heimdall ignored him and said, "I will have the Bifrost take to the top of Stark's Tower." He opened the Bifrost and said to Thor with a slight smile, "Give my regards to Jane."

"I will," was Thor's reply as he entered the Bifrost with his friends and brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of 5


End file.
